


Half Infatuated, Half Asleep

by jaderezi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba Friendship, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Spoon-Feeding, YA THERE BROS, im really bad at tags sorry, morgana is there until i forget he is, yusuke pretends he is incorporeal and regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderezi/pseuds/jaderezi
Summary: "He only stayed up until 4 last night, and the progress he made on his current project was well worth it. He could doze off once he sat down with Futaba and Akira to watch that old anime, even if he hoped to study the aesthetics of it. His body could wait, no matter how much he strained to stay awake on that train."or: Yusuke's sleepy and a certain dumbass thinks he looks extra pretty like that.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Half Infatuated, Half Asleep

The train ride to Leblanc was... well... Yusuke stood there with his eyes shot open, refusing to let them fall anywhere close to closed. His body begged for him to sit and rest his eyes for a moment, but he wouldn’t let his basic human needs get the best of him. This wasn’t _that_ bad anyway. He only stayed up until 4 last night, and the progress he made on his current project was well worth it. He could doze off once he sat down with Futaba and Akira to watch that old anime, even if he hoped to study the aesthetics of it. His body could wait, no matter how much he strained to stay awake on that train.

At the ring of the door’s bell, Yusuke glances at his mother’s painting and feels the strain of the train trip leave him. Turning his attention, he finds nobody at the counter. Then he hears the faint trot of paws climbing down the stairs.  
“Hey, Yusuke. Chief’s out buying more ingredients and Akira’s in the bathroom.” Morgana hops up on the table closest to the stairs and flipped open the crossword there, turning his attention to the puzzle instead.

“Ah.” Yusuke eyes the table usual studying table for a moment, before finally caving in and sitting down. It’s fine, he’s at Leblanc now, he’ll have his friends to keep him awake. He stares at Sayuri, expecting the usual flood of emotions and only feeling the warmth of it. His eyes close slowly. He hears a flush and the sink begin to run. After a moment, the door, and a voice with words he can’t make out, and then a hum he recognizes as his own voice, and...

* * *

“He fell asleep just like that!?” Yusuke hears the words in his head like they’re the closest to a dream his mind could form.

“Yeah, let him sleep.”

There’s a hum of concern he hears, and it echos through his head. Then it’s interrupted by a grumble, and his eyes drift open.

In front of him is Ryuji, closer than he’s ever seen him before him, and with slowly dawning horror on his face. Yusuke’s not awake enough to pay the pink on Ryuji’s face any mind. His eyes, obviously not pleased with just a few extra minutes of sleep, shut again, but he can faintly hear Ryuji stumble back in his seat and hear a much less faint. “Holy shit, don’t scare me like that!”

He hears feet race down the stairs and then Futaba asks, “Is he awake yet?” There’s no answer, and he assumes someone must’ve shaken their head, but then he hears her walk up to the table. “Inari, are you awake yet?!” The booming voice is clear in his ears and wakes him up a bit, but is otherwise still unwelcomed. He grumbles and turns away from Futaba, pulling up his knees like he would in bed. “Hey, don’t be like that! You promised me-”

“Ryuji, are you okay?” Akira cuts her off. The silence that follows piques Yusuke’s interest and he forces an eye open to look at Ryuji, who’s slumped in his seat with his arms crossed, face still pink (which Yusuke finally notices), and eyes on Yusuke. He sits up and quickly faces Akira.

“I-” _grumble._ “H-he’s hungry!”

“I know,” Akira replies dryly. “I’ve been making him breakfast this whole time.” Yusuke’s other eye shoots open at this and he turns to watch Akira bring a plate of curry to the table. He’s about to sit properly and eat when he’s stopped in his tracks by Ryuji suddenly grabbing the spoon. He scoops up the curry and brings the spoon toward’s Yusuke’s face, then stops himself, realizing what he’s doing.

The silence that fills the air only gives time for Ryuji’s face to get pinker and for Yusuke’s own face to grow pink too. Futaba momentarily breaks the silence with a “Holy shit…” under her breath. Without really thinking, Yusuke opens his mouth, and after a moment, Ryuji leans forward and feeds him the spoonful. Yusuke watches Ryuji watch him, pulling out the spoon and staring at Yusuke’s throat as he swallows. Yusuke can’t keep track of all the nothing that’s happening; he’s might still be half-asleep.

It feels like the tension in the air will never fade, and then Akira cuts it with a snort. Ryuji stares daggers at him and Futaba just laughs. “Hey, it’s not his fault Yusuke’s pretty,” she says.

“H-he’s not pretty!” Ryuji sputters, and Yusuke opens his eyes at this.

“You don’t think I’m pretty?” he asks weakly. 

Ryuji turns back to him quickly. He opens his mouth for a moment, saying nothing, then finally manages a weak, “N-no... you... are.”

Yusuke can’t help but smile fondly, the pink on his cheeks taking on a new hue and meaning. He shuts his eyes again.

“Please don’t fall back asleep,” Ryuji nearly squeaks. And the other two snicker.

Yusuke doesn’t see Sojiro walk in, only hears the sound of the door. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever made curry that put someone to sleep. Way to go, kid,” He says, and Akira laughs. “But really, Yusuke, can you not sleep down here?” And just like that, a customer walks in, and Futaba’s ushering the three of them upstairs quickly.

* * *

Yusuke’s plate is clean before Futaba even starts the first episode. Turns out Ryuji came over to help Futaba bring her TV all the way down the street. Apparently he hadn’t planned on staying, but also apparently Yusuke had convinced him to stay (he can’t remember what he said). Akira gets up to take Yusuke’s plate downstairs, leaving a gap between him and Ryuji. Yusuke takes the opportunity to curl up and lie down. Ryuji turns to look at him for a moment, before smiling faintly and moving to the floor. Yusuke turns to look at him, stretching his legs and providing a warm, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Ryuji replies, keeping his eyes on the TV Futaba’s messing with. Yusuke can still see the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed even if it was kinda short :) btw the anime futaba's making them all watch is revolutionary girl utena. lesbian rights baby!


End file.
